1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transferring apparatus for transmitting image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Image transferring apparatuses have been known as represented as, e.g., MFPs (Multifunction Peripheral) that has a function to transfer image data of read documents to a file server on a network.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-287052, describes an image information transferring apparatus with functions that allows a user to avoid laborious handling of documents without deteriorating apparatus's use efficiency in a case where the user sends an image data again due to errors such as anomaly network traffics occur during reading of original documents or during transmission of the image data.
Many arts have been disclosed that ensure certainty and reliability in transmission and reception of the image data between the image transferring apparatus and receiving apparatuses such as file servers, but few inventions regard handling of incomplete image data caused by errors such as anomaly network traffics in addition to image data transmission and reception technology as described above.
Incomplete image data tend to be handled roughly in comparison with complete image data, and in some case, are neglected inadvertently as they are. Where the image data and the like include various types of information requiring due care of a high degree such as corporation's secrets and personal information, the image data must be handled particularly gingerly even though the image data is incomplete.
Where errors occur such as anomaly network traffics during reading of the original documents or during transmission of the image data on the side of image transferring apparatus, the incomplete image file received on the side of the file sever usually remains in a memory portion on the side of the file server unless intentionally deleted on the side of the file server, and may bring about risks of allowing information to be divulged to a malicious third party.